Christmas and Preschool Pictures, Oh Help Me!
by cheyenne123
Summary: Lilly and Oliver help Miley set up her christmas tree and stumble onto a picture that may make things a little akward... or not. LxO Christmas oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, a peep here's a Christmas Lollie Pop!! Love ya if you're going to read it, I will love you more if you review!**

**I own nothing not much else to say**

**Lilly's POV**

I am like most teens am in love with Christmas, except one part. The wishes that are suppose to come true. The one thing I wish for has never and never will happen. The rest of Christmas is pretty much amazing.

The one thing I wish for is Oliver Oscar Oken's heart.

I mean the other things are great- except that one thing daddy gets a unicorn sweater, seriously I'm almost fifteen. Anyway, I'm in love with Oliver I know it's so strange. Miley knows well at least she thinks I like him along with everyone in Malibu. So she's always trying to get us together, I sometimes hope it'll work, but it never works, ever.

Anyway, I'm pretty sure you want to hear a story so here it is. I'm walking to Miley's to help trim the tree. We, as in me and Oliver, are spending the night with her and going home in the morning. It's Christmas Eve and her dad and Jackson are shopping (amateurs) and won't be home till eleven and miley hates to be home alone. Who wants to be home alone on Christmas?

Lollie-Pop-Lollie-Pop-Lollie-Pop-Lollie-Pop-Lollie-Pop-Lollie-Pop-Lollie-Pop-Lollie-Pop-Lollie-Pop-Lol

"Hey Miles," I said bored.

"Hey come-"

"Lilly Bear," Oliver said cutting her off. He's so silly one of the reasons I like him along with some many more like…

"Ollie!" I said suddenly excited.

"Umhp," Miley aid knowingly. "So ya'll ready to start the trimming, Oliver go get the stuff from downstairs!"

"But it's dark!"

"Quit being a baby, baby!" I yelled. For some reason he smiled and went running.

"AHHH! SPIDER!!"

"You do know he's heels over head in love with you."

"Don't you mean head over heels?" I asked trying to get off the topic.

"No I have been listening to Boys Like Girls, and stop trying to get off the subject." She plainly said.

"I'm not doing such a thing," yes I lied get over it, "Oh, where'd you get that watch?"

"Lilly, you know I'm right and I also know you're in love with him too." Oh this is a disaster.

I looked around and didn't see him anywhere, so I will answer by, "Possibility."

"Would you be angry if I tried to get you two together on this fine evening?"

"No not at all, but it'll never happen." I replied

"Okay, when Oliver comes up say 'put my favorite song on', okay?"

"Whatever."

Lollie-Pop-Lollie-Pop-Lollie-Pop-Lollie-Pop-Lollie-Pop-Lollie-Pop-Lollie-Pop-Lollie-Pop-Lollie-Pop-Lol

"Miley put my song on." I said plainly. She put on "Just Friends," by the JoBros

"Oh my Jonas this is my favorite song too," Oliver said or squeaked

"Wow, Oliver that was so uncool in so many ways, but why is it your favorite song/" Miley inquired with a knowing look.

"I, um, just ah, kind of like, the-the beat anditrelatestomealot."

"Really."

"So miley what do you have to put on this b-e-a-utiful tree?" I asked once again trying to get off the subject.

"Just lights and a few of these balls things."

"BORING," me and Oliver said at the same time.

"And what's your idea of a tree?" she asked angrily.

"You need pictures, and um, a star!! Oh and a picture of all of us -tonight!!"

"How, did you Hannah Montana, Not know this?" Oliver said backing me up.

"IDK," did she really just say I-D-K?

"Well we need to start making ordainments!!" I yelled.

It was about ten o'clock so me and Oliver ran home got pictures and ran back. Literally. Now we're making a mess of the Stewarts home and cutting and gluing and all that good stuff. Every now and then we all burst out laughing at something we remember in the pictures.

"Lilz, look at this. On the back I wrote-in very suckish writing- "Preschool with best bud Lilly and today we promised to k-" he faded out at the end and didn't finish reading.

"Boy give me that," Miley took it from him and did the same thing but instead of fading out she stopped and finished reading it to herself and said," Wow."

As you can probably tell I was getting annoyed, so I went to grab it but miley quickly glued it to a foam thing. "Guys what did it say? Tell me!!"

No one would tell me so we were at quiet while we were decorating the tree. What fun! But then I realized no one put that one picture on yet so I was looking for it. I couldn't help but notice Miley and Oliver were exchanging nervous glances.

I found it and tore it off, then Miley attacked me but since I am clearly stronger I got up and ran to the bathroom and locked myself in. I was so happy I finally get to read it, I thought. It reads:

_Christmas Eve in Preschool with best bud lilly today at her house we promised to _

_Give each other our first kiss in ten years on Christmas Eve. I really like her, a lot. _

_She is pretty and nice and my best friend!! _

I agree with miley 'Wow'.

I walked downstairs with the picture thinking when did this happen I really don't remember, oh well I never brake promises. This is no exception.

Miley has her arm around Oliver who has his head buried in his hands. I walk over to him.

"Umm, I think this is yours," I say in a bland voice with no expression on my face. I did this on purpose.

"Yeah thanks," Oliver sort of mumbled. When he looks up I grab his face and crashed my lips n his and say "I don't break promises."

"One of the reasons I love you Lilz" Oliver said.

"You love me?" I asked I thought he was being an idiot.

"Don't act like your surprised," Miley said. Again she was smirking.

**Yea!! Christmas Fanfic!! So was it okay if you review it I'll know if not I will wonder for the rest of my life!! Merry Christmas Eve. OR happy Kwanza or, or Hanukah!! **


	2. Author's Note!

**Hey everyone I just wanted to thank the people who read and reviewed my story. They weren't any mean ones, so that made me feel so good!! Oh and uumm, my sister and me just ate leftovers frm yesterday and i wanted to teLl peeps DON'T HEAT UP THE BISCIUTS CUZ THEY WILL TASTE LIKE TOOAST. okay thax again for the reviews and O my friend thought this was another chapter so if you thought this sorry!! ;)**


End file.
